dynamiteentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Mize (Earth-818793)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-818793 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government Agent | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Cho; Doug Murray; Adriano Batista | First = Jungle Girl Vol 1 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Michael "Mike" Mize is a government agent working for the DEA and was tasked with posing as a cameraman for a TV crew who are suspected to be smuggling drugs, and he must gather as much evidence as possible using his camera. While he was undercover, the plane the crew were on was struck and knocked from the sky. Everyone survived the crash, but James Sebastian, the producer, was unconscious. While Mike, TJ and Sky lowered Sebastian out of the plane, Carole Ross was attacked by a local. They then met Jana Sky-Born after she dealt with the savages. As none of them knew where they were, they all decided to follow Jana. While they were in the jungle, there was a huge explosion which caused all the Dinosaurs to stampede, and it set the jungle on fire. Jana led the group away from the fire, which led them back to the plane. It was while they were at the plane, that TJ and Sky revealed that they were using it to smuggle Opium, and they were going to kill Mike and James, but they were surrounded by Dirt People. They were all taken as prisoners apart from Sky, who was killed. Eventually, Mike, Jana and the others escaped into a cave. While in the cave, James was killed by a giant insect-like creature and TJ was struck and killed by one of the Dirt People's spears. Mike, Carole, Jana and Jana's friend, Togg were then attacked by a similar creature to the one which killed Sebastian. While Jana and Togg fought the creature, Carole tried to convince Mike to leave them, which is when he revealed that he was in fact a DEA agent who was to gather evidence and arrest the TV crew. Mike then used a bow and arrow to kill one of the Dirt People who were able to catch up to them. The rest of the Dirt People were killed by the large ape-like creatures known as Gigantopithicene. Jana, Mike, Togg and Carole escaped the cave and stumbled right in to a T-Rex. Jana was able to convince it to leave them alone, allowing them to proceed through the jungle, again. Carole then tried to convince Togg to let her go, but he told Jana, and Carole became angry and hit Togg, and then challenged Jana to a fight. Jana beat Carole, and so she became extremely angry and kicked a T-Rex. Mike tried to warn her, but it was too late, Carole was killed. Mike, Jana and Togg proceeded onto the nearest clothing cache Jana had on the island so that Jana could change. After she finished getting changed, she led Mike and Togg a short distance before Mike noticed a rocket fall from the sky. Mike began to walk in the direction of where the rocket was heading, but Jana stopped him as he nearly fell from a cliff. While climbing down the cliff face, Jana was attacked by a giant snake, but she was able to kill it. They then camped in the jungle for the night, though Mike did not enjoy the cooked snake, and decided not to eat it. In the morning, Jana woke Mike up and told him to keep quiet as there was several huge beasts a few feet away. The large beasts were attacked by a group of ferocious cat-like creatures, meaning they needed to get away before they were killed by any of the beasts. They managed to escape unharmed and they continued through the jungle, until Mike accidentally stepped on a Dimetrodon egg, and while stepping backwards, he got his boot stuck in the mud. They were able to leave without alerting the Dimetrodon's too much, and they discovered a submarine nearby. As they approached, a man asked who they were. Mike told them who they were, and he let the three of them onboard. After they had dinner, they got to work on repairing the submarine as much as possible, and they were able to get it running again. Shortly after, they were attacked by a large squid-like creature, which they attacked it to try to get it to leave, but it grabbed Jana and took her underwater. Sometime after the creature took Jana, it returned and attacked the submarine again. This time, Togg began firing at it with a machine gun and Mike cut off a few of its tentacles with an axe. All seemed lost and they were sure to die, until a group of 'Mermaids' fought the beast, seemingly killing it. Eventually, Togg and Mike went to rescue Jana and Gower, one of the Submarine's crew. As they arrived, Togg continued on while Mike ensured nothing got past him. They then returned to the submarine after Jana killed The Master. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = A Camera | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Mike had brown eyes during Jungle Girl Season 1, but had blue in Season 2. | Links = }}